Just a Hobby
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When Estonia decided to make a little web comic on the nations he thought it would just be a little hobby of his and nothing more. Little did he realize just how popular that little web comic was going to get…


**Just a Hobby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warning: This whole fanfic is running on the idea that it's actually a nation who is making Hetalia. If you don't like this idea then don't read this. Also this fanfic does not really have a lot of actual dialogue so I'm just giving you all a heads up right now. There is also some mentions of England X America (or brotherly England and America if you want to look at it that way), Germany X Italy, and Italy X Holy Roman Empire.**

* * *

><p>When it came to Estonia most nations thought they knew pretty much everything that there really was to know about the guy. They knew he was good with computers, they knew he was good at math, and they knew (or at least some of them knew anyway) that he played computer games rather often. However there was one thing about Estonia that was the fact that Estonia liked to draw. No one knew about Estonia love to doddle, but it helped that Estonia was not very vocal about it. Estonia would usually draw when he was stuck in a meeting and he did not have his laptop to play around with or his laptop ran out of energy and there was nothing else to do.<p>

Needless to say Estonia drew quite a lot of pictures during the World Meetings, but no one really noticed at all. Everyone was usually too busy fighting about one thing or another and they where way too busy to really take notice of what the glasses wearing nation was doing. This was just fine with Estonia he was perfectly happy with no one noticing that he was not taking notes on the meeting and all he was doing was filling his notebook with doodles. Most of Estonia's doodles ended up getting stuffed into some random drawer in his house where they would most likely never see the light of day again. Sometimes if he felt practically proud of one of his drawings he would put it online for people to see and make comments on, but that was about as far as those pictures would ever go to being seen by the public eye.

Estonia figured that this is the way that life would always be no one would know about his hobby of drawling and the only people who would see them where the few people on the internet. However that all ended up changing during one particular World Meeting. Estonia was bored at the meeting and he had already played solitaire on his computer about twenty times already. Estonia had also forgotten to put a computer game into his laptop last night so he could play a game. Also the people that he would usually chat with online where not on right now so with nothing to do Estonia decided to draw. Estonia felt like drawling something different then what he would usually draw and with a quick glance around the room and a shrug of his shoulders Estonia just started to draw the nations.

To take it a step father Estonia decided to make a whole comic strip on the meeting. So when America was saying that they should make a big super hero to prevent global warming, China was offering everyone snacks, and England tried to stab a laughing French with his 'Britannia Fork' Estonia drew everything that happened as he ate the snacks that China had so kindly offered. When the World Meeting had finally ended that week and Estonia had finally gotten home he decided to post his little comic online. He posted it up online and just said that he came up with the nation characters himself since the nations where supposed to be a secret and no one other than their boss and a few select people knew of their existence. Estonia didn't think the comic would get much notice from the online community so when a couple days passed and he finally decided to check to see what kind of comments that the comic had gotten he was surprised to see just how many comments he had gotten and he was very surprised to see how positive the comments where.

'This is so funny!', 'I love how this comic it's great!', and 'This is an interesting idea I like it.' where the comments that Estonia got the most. Estonia had tons of messages from other people online asking if Estonia would make more comics about the nations and he even had some people practically beg him to make more. Of course these questions of if he would continue the comic ended up raising questions of his own.

Did he really want to continue this? Would he be able to come up with enough ideas to keep the comic going? What would he do if the other nations found out about this? What would he do if this little comic ended up becoming popular? However with each question that popped up in his head he was able to quickly give an answer to them.

He had enjoyed making the comic so he did want to continue this. He had heard enough stories from the other nations that he would be able to make quite a few comics and he had enough experiences in his own long life that he could keep the comic going on that alone. If push came to shove Estonia could look things up online or read a couple history books to come up with other ideas. Estonia would take precautions to make sure that if the other nations did find out about the comic they would not be able to figure out that he was the one who made it. If the nations did end up figuring out that he made the comic well Estonia would just cross that bridge when he got there.

As for the question to if the comic would become popular well Estonia would not worry about it and to be honest he really didn't think it would happen. So with a shrug of his shoulders he went ahead and told his small group of fans that he would continue the comic and he could not help but smile when he saw how happy they were about the news. So with the promise of continuing the online comic Estonia was left with only two problems. The first question is what the new comic should be called. With no ideas on what to call it he turned to the online world and asked them what they thought it should be called.

Many names where suggested, but none of the names to fit rather well. Until finally some man from Japan suggested calling it Hetalia. Estonia at first was not too sure on if he wanted to name it that, but more he said the word Hetalia the more it started to grow on him. It just rolled off the tongue and it was kind of fun to say. So the title of the comic was decided on and now there was only one more thing that needed to be settled.

Estonia needed to come up with a pen name and a person that could go with the name. He didn't want anyone figuring out that he was the one actually making the comic so he couldn't use his human name. Estonia ended up looking through tones of names from all sorts of languages online before he finally settled on the name Hidekaz Himaruya. He liked the name and he figured it would work so he took it and used it as his pen name. He quickly made up some back story to go along with the name and sure enough people accepted the story as if it where the truth.

Now that everything was set up Estonia finally go to work on making comic strips. As Estonia made the strips he started to think more and more about the events in the comics and the nations who took part in them. Estonia had heard plenty of stories over the years, but for a lot of the events he was not their personally so he could only guess on how they felt. Sometimes however Estonia got a pretty good indication on how they felt. A good example being when Estonia ended up learning more about the Revolutionary War and the years before that from England. Honestly it had been completely by accident that he even heard about that.

It had been the week of that month's World Meeting and the meeting was being held in America in July. It was July third and Estonia had just gone into a bar to get just one drink only to be met with the sight of the staff of the bar trying to figure out what to do with England who was so drunk that he could not even stand up straight. When Estonia had mentioned that he knew England (well kind of knew him anyway) the staff practically shoved the drunk blond into his arms and asked him to take him back home. Estonia was really not given much of a choice in the matter and before he knew it he was walking down the streets carrying England bridal style and trying to figure out just where their hotel was again. The whole time Estonia was wondering around lost while England was babbling about America.

At first he was just cursing America out and calling him an idiot, but soon enough he was talking about how cute America had been when he was a child. He talked about how America had chosen him over France and his food. England talked about his surprise at seeing America grow so fast and then he talked about the rain drenched battlefield and how he could not shoot America. By the time Estonia finally got to the hotel and tucked the British nation into the bed Estonia had only one question on his mind.

"You care a lot about America don't you?" Estonia asked.

England just gave him a heartbreaking smile before he said "I care about him, but America doesn't care about me."

And with that said the British nation feel asleep and Estonia just left the room without making a sound. The next night on July fourth Estonia was at America's birthday party, but he couldn't really enjoy the party like everyone else was not after what he heard or seen last night. Sometime during the party America asked if England had shown up that year. Of course the answer to that question was no just like always, but Estonia was surprised to see a look what seemed to be sadness and disappointment show up on America's face. However it was gone just as fast as it had appeared and Estonia was left wondering if he had just been seeing things.

Eventually Estonia had asked Lithuania if he had seen America's face too. Lithuania just gave him a sad smile and explained that every year America would send England an invitation in hopes that England would come and every year America would only be disappointed when England didn't show up. Lithuania then went on to say that America really cared for England and that Estonia should just look at the toy soldiers that England had made for America as proof. Lithuania then pointed at the little toy soldiers that where on a shelf nearby and explained that America used them as decorations now. Lithuania then disappeared into the crowd of nations and Estonia was left to look at the little wooden toys and think. Some of the paint was chipped but they were in a rather good condition and Estonia could tell that it must have taken a lot of time to make them.

He could briefly remember England mentioning that he had given America some toy soldiers when America was still his colony. For the rest of the party Estonia just kind of stood there and looked at the toys as questions went racing through his head. When America looked at these toys did they bring up lots of happy memories? Could he even think of those memories without becoming sad?

Did England know that he was using the toys as decorations now? Estonia didn't know the answer to any of these questions and he could not help but try to imagine the scene of when America had gotten those toys. Estonia could hear some of the people and nations around him wonder why he was looking a few decorations so intently and they thought he was just drunk or something. They just didn't know the history behind the toy soldiers and Estonia could not help but briefly wonder that if they knew the actually history behind the toys if they would also think about them as much as he was. The next day when Estonia finally got back home he immediately started drawling 'America's storage room cleaning' strips for his comic.

Needless to say soon after he posted that online he was immediately told by quite a few of his fans that it had been quite a tear jerker for them. This fact made Estonia happy because to be honest it had been a pretty sad story to Estonia himself. The next time Estonia saw England the British nation never bought up that night to him and Estonia never asked about it. Estonia didn't know if England could remember it all or if he was embarrassed by the whole thing and just wanted to pretend that the whole thing never happened, but he figured it was for the best if he just didn't bring it up. Estonia didn't know if America and England's relationship would ever get better, but he could only hope that things would become better for them.

Another thing that became of a rather emotional thing to think about was Italy and his relationship with the Holy Roman Empire. How he actually found out about that relationship had been purely accidental at best. He knew that Italy had stayed with Austria when he was still a child and Estonia had asked what taking care of Italy had been like. Suddenly before he knew it Hungary had grabbed Estonia and started going on about how cute Italy had been and how she was once able to get him to wear one of her old dresses. Somewhere along the line Holy Roman Empire ended up getting mentioned and Hungary started telling stories about him as well.

Most of the stories where funny and rather light hearted untill Estonia learned that Holy Roman Empire had a crush on Italy and Italy returned those feelings. Considering the fact that Holy Roman Empire was long gone Estonia could not help but think that their last moments where sad. Hungary had confirmed these thoughts and then told him that Italy had waited for Holy Roman Empire to return right up until the day finally someone broke the news that Holy Roman Empire was gone.

However right after Hungary smiled and said "But don't worry Italy and Holy Roman Empire will get their happy ending."

When Estonia asked what she meant by that she just happily pointed over at Germany and Italy who just so happened to be holding his German friends hand. Estonia had just looked back over at Hungary just gave him a mysterious smile before she walked away. Estonia started to put the pieces together and figured that Germany and Holy Roman Empire where the same person. When he asked Hungary about this she just smiled at him and nodded her head but she said nothing. Estonia was not really too sure when they would get that happy ending of theirs, but they were on the road to getting that happy ending.

Their where of course more sad stories that involved other nations and Estonia had his fair share of sadness as well, but their where also plenty of happy and silly events that had happened in their life and that was what Estonia more or less tried to focus on. The silly things could come from the fact that America was terrified of ghosts and would always flip out when he saw horror movies or when Spain and Romano ended up seeing the huge amounts of turtles when they were in Calabria (this practically story actually really helped explain where Spain got his pet turtle from). The World Meetings where great places to hear about (and experience) some pretty funny (and sometimes sad) stories and Estonia would take all of those stories and use them in his comic. The number of fans for the comic just grew and grew and Estonia started to feel as if he was starting to get to know the other nations just a bit better. From the stories he heard and from what he had seen he was starting to understand why some of the nations would act the way they would act toward specific nations and he started to see why some friendships bloomed and others crashed and burned.

While he of course did not know or understand everything he had to admit that the making of the Hetalia comic had helped give him a bit of a new perspective on things. He also grew to rather enjoy making the comic and it was starting to become more than just a little hobby. Somewhere along the line he had been asked if the web comic could be made into a manga. Looking back on it now Estonia probably should have said no to this, but he ended up saying yes and that pretty much lead to the Hetalia fanbase growing even bigger. Soon enough the magna was then made into an anime and Estonia was actually surprised by how popular the comic was getting. He had read some of the fanfics based of the Hetalia world and he saw the fanart that it was getting as well.

Estonia knew that Hetalia had a pretty decent sized fanbase and that it was pretty popular, but Estonia didn't know just _how_ popular it was until he went to a World Meeting in Toronto, Canada. As it turns out there was an anime convention (Anime North if Estonia remembered right) being held at the same time as the meeting and as such it was not uncommon for the nations to see a couple of cosplayers running around. Estonia saw the a few people cosplaying as Bleach characters, and a few people where dressed up as characters from Full Metal Alchemist, and he even saw a small group of people running around the place dressed up as Team Rocket goons from Pokémon. However it was only on the second day of the meeting when he and the other nations ended up seeing a surprising sight. The World Meeting had ended for the day and all the nations had just left the building at pretty much the exact same time.

However the second they got out of the building a huge group of cosplayers went walking by. In the group of cosplayers were people dressed up as the nations, as the Hetalia characters from Estonia's comic. A girl dressed up as France walked by with a slight skip in her step, a Hungary cosplayer happily walked by with a frying pan in hand, a Prussia cosplayer raced by them all while letting out a laugh that sounded a lot like Prussia's own laugh, and two people dressed up as America and England respectively walked by as they held hands. A girl dressed up as Belarus chassed after a Russia cosplayer all while shouting "Marry me big brother!" and a girl dressed up as Chibitalia briefly stopped in front of Italy and said "Great Italy costume." before she continued on her way.

Needless to say once they were all gone the rest of the nations started to freak out. They shouted out questions and demanded to know just what the hell was going on, but the only one who had any answers to their questions was Estonia and he was not talking. Partly because Estonia was so shocked to see just what his little hobby had done and the other part was the fact that Estonia was pretty sure that the nations would not be too happy if they knew he was the reason why their where now people dressed up just like them running around. However he was snapped out of his shock when a small group of Hetalia coslayers approached him. The group was made up of an Italy, a Ukraine, a Germany, a Latvia, and a Lithuania and they all smiled when they saw him.

"Man you have a great Estonia costume. Are you going to the convention we were heading their now you can walk with us if you like. So do you want to come?" The girl dressed up as Ukraine asked.

Estonia looked over to the other nations only to see that they were still freaking out and trying to figure out what was going on and none of them where paying attention to what he was doing.

Estonia then looked back over to the group of Hetalia cosplayers and said "Sure let's go."

The group smiled and as Estonia walked right past the nations with them he listened to the small group as they talked about who their favorite character was, what their favorite couple was, and they talked about some of their favorite strips from the manga. The whole time that Estonia walked with them a little voice in the back of his head told him now that the other nations where probably going to try their hardest to figure out what this all meant and they might even try to get rid of the comic. However Estonia just shook those worries away and smiled as he listened to the group chatter on about Hetalia. It was too late to go back now and somehow it just would not feel right if he suddenly stopped drawling Hetalia. He was just getting started with Hetalia and he didn't plane on stopping anytime soon.

The rest of the nations could just try and figure out who drew Hetalia because Estonia was going to make sure that they never figured out that he was the one behind everything….

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so that's Just a Hobby. I have a lot of explaining to do so why don't I start from the top.<strong>

**Why did I choose to make Estonia Hidekaz Himaruya?: I was actually looking at the wild mass guessing page for Hetalia on TV Troops and one of the suggestions/guesses said that they thought that Himaruya is Estonia. After thinking about it for awhile I actually thought that was a pretty interesting idea. They mostly said this because Estonia and Himaruya look a lot like each other (but there are a few differences between them). Another thing is Hetalia did start out as a web comic and Estonia is good with computers so I don't think would be that hard to imagine Estonia starting the whole thing. In general I just thought the idea was interesting and I decided to go on and write a fanfic about just how it could have happened. **

**Why did you choose England X America instead of England X *insert some other Hetalia character here* or America X *insert whichever Hetalia character you want here*?: To be honest, you could look at their whole relationship in this fanfic as a purely brotherly relationship if you like. I was leaning more told romance though because I like that couple (but then again I like any couple that involves England). **

**Holy Roman Empire is Germany?: Yeah I actually support the idea of Germany and Holy Roman Empire being the same person. There have been also been a few hints about this (possibly) being true in the web comic as well so that was more or less why I put it in here.**

**Do you guys want me to continue this?: I made this with the idea of it only being a oneshot, but if you guys want me continue on with the idea go on and tell me in your review. **

**Possible OOC: If anyone is acting rather ooc I will apologize. This is the first time that I have ever written Estonia and to be honest I don't know a whole lot about him so if I made him sound very ooc I really do apologize. **

**So yeah that's really all there is to say. I'm really sorry if I wasted your time with this, to be honest I don't think it's very good but hey I gave the idea a shot and I tried my best. Anyway, please review and don't flame. **


End file.
